


Intrepid

by ragnarok89



Series: Femslash February 2016 [7]
Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Aftermath, Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, Drabble, During Canon, F/F, Female Relationships, Femslash, Femslash February, Internal Conflict, One Shot, Post-Mission, Pre-Season/Series 02, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5902306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Hints of Strongarm/Windblade. With that instilled, she would continue to be brave. Takes place before season two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intrepid

Strongarm stretched her arms and rubbed the back of her helm, her entire form sore all over after another mission. "Ugh, these missions still take some getting used to; this is _not_ what I had in mind after becoming a cadet," she groaned out, closing her optics and craning back her helm to fix the crick in her neck.

"No fooling; being a warrior isn't a walk in the park, as they say," Windblade said. Strongarm cracked one optic open as the other fembot arched her back and stretched out her sore pedes. "But that's what we chose, and we can't go turning back now."

"You're right about that," Strongarm shrugged and smiled, stepping forward before wincing and putting a servo on her arm. "It still packs a punch, though." Her left arm still throbbed; she knew what she was getting into when she signed on Bumblebee's team, but the injuries left a lot to be desired.

"At least those injuries can heal. On the outside, anyway." Windblade settled down onto the nearby I-beam in the scrapyard, crossing her arms. "We're not sure what lies ahead, with more Cons to catch and who knows what."

Strongarm rolled her optics and took a seat next to Windblade. "You can say that again. It isn't like when we first got to Earth. But I think that we can manage, now that we have you and Optimus on the team." She let her arms drop to her side.

Just then she realized something. She realized that she'd be going on missions with the team in spite of the injuries, the sore components…in spite of everything.

Even though she didn't have a clue of what was ahead, she was glad that there was another fembot to understood. With that instilled, she would continue to be brave, to be intrepid.

"Hey. Strongarm. What are you thinking about?" Windblade murmured after a few moments of silence, taking Strongarm's servo with her own.

Strongarm turned her helm to Windblade, smiled and then nodded. "Just like you said. I think that we can manage."


End file.
